


Clark Fucking Kent

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Playful teasing, Roleplay, Sam is a sweetie, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but also a sex god, consent kink, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: When you let a revelation slip on a hunt, Sam finds the courage to reveal something in return.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Clark Fucking Kent

**Author's Note:**

> idea prompted over on tumblr (find me at idabbleincrazy)  
> Squares filled: Roleplay (kink), Smut (Sam)

“Y'know, it's bad enough you're like, Superman, saving the world on a near-daily basis, do you have to look like Clark fucking Kent  _ too _ ?” You scoffed, rolling your eyes as Sam pushed the holy-fire-scorched glasses up the bridge of his nose. He scowled over at you, pausing on the path the two of you were on as you trekked through the dark copse of trees. You shrugged innocently, trying to school your features as you scolded yourself mentally for thinking out loud. “Oh, don't look so offended. The glasses, the plaid, it's like you just walked out of Smallville. 'Sides, Clark is the hotter persona anyway.”

Sam's eyes widened in surprise at your confession, his mouth gaping slightly. He gulped, his head turning to watch you when you pushed past him, your cheeks tinted pink as you tried to focus on the hunt. Get the hellhound, save the naive young woman who had made the deal when she was just a kid, let Dean summon the bitch-ass demon who made the deal and get them to break the contract. Berate yourself for your embarrassing slip-up later, alone, in your room, preferably with your music turned up loud so no one can hear the sobs that will no doubt be unavoidable.

“C'mon, Sam. Time to go be heroes”, you quipped over your shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. Sam grunted loudly, clearing his throat, and you heard his heavy footfalls as he hustled to catch up with you. “Not so loud, you'll let it know we're here.”

Sam quieted his footsteps as he came up beside you, the two of you taking care not to step on any twigs as you circled the barn where Dean was protecting the would-be victim. Your phone vibrated in your pocket, signaling midnight. Like clockwork, you heard a low snarl coming from the trees about twenty feet to your left. You whipped your head towards the sound, the glasses on your face allowing you to make out the vague shape of the giant dog slowly stalking through the trees, his eyes glowing like embers.

Sam laid a hand on your shoulder to get your attention, his other hand signaling that he would take point. You nodded and tightened your grip on your rifle. Sam had the demon blade, would make the kill, but you had insisted on coming along as back-up to keep the mutt distracted if needed. You watched as Sam circled wide around the beast to come up from behind. A twig snapped underfoot as he closed in on it, the hellhound starting to turn towards the sound.

“Hey, Fido! Over here, you overgrown whelp!” You yelled at it, his head whipping back over in your direction, a snarl rumbling in the air. You just need to keep his attention long enough for Sam to gut it. “Yeah, that's it, Clifford the big, dead dog, come and get me.”

You cocked your rifle, aiming at his chest as it contemplated you, apparently still trying to decide if you were enough of a threat to bother with. You could see Sam closing in, just a foot or two away from the hound now, so you kept still, hoping it wouldn't move closer to you. Sam was now directly behind it and you felt your teeth digging into your bottom lip as he leaped on top of the hellhound. Before the beast could shake him, Sam drove the blade deep into the base of its neck, twisting it as an ear-splitting yowl rent the night air.

The beast thrashed, throwing Sam from its back as it tried to stumble forward, still intent on carrying out its duty. You ran to Sam's side as the dog fell to the ground, whimpering feebly.

“Hey there, Supe, you okay?” You knelt beside Sam as he tried to sit up, his chest heaving from having the wind knocked out of him. He huffed a laugh and you let out a soft sigh. You reached forward, unable to stop yourself from brushing away a stray lock of hair back from his forehead. “Uh, let's go see if Dean needs any back-up, huh?”

Mentally scolding yourself again, you stood and helped Sam to his feet and you led the way to the barn.

* * * * *

You let yourself collapse on your bed, pulling your phone out of your pocket to turn on your playlist, fully ready to give yourself the rant of the century for not being able to keep your trap shut. Just as your finger hovered over the play button, a text popped up on your screen. You bolted upright as you saw Sam's name at the top.

_ Sam: U still up? _

You groaned wearily as you considered whether to even respond.

_ Sam: If I knock, u gonna answer? _

_ Y/N: What do u want, Sam? It's late. _

_ Sam: Well, I  _ did _ have a surprise for you, but if you're too tired... _

This time you groaned loudly as you got up from your bed. You crossed the room and flung the door open, stopping short as you nearly collided into Sam. His hand wrapped gently around your forearm as you stumbled back, your eyes trailing up from the blue and gray of his plaid shirt –  _ when did he have time to change?  _ – to his face, still sporting the glasses. You stared up at him, feeling your face heat up as the feeling of arousal from earlier flared back up with a vengeance, his eyes locking with yours, his brows furrowed slightly.

“Sam, what're you-”

“The name's Clark, Miss Lane. Or have you forgotten so quickly?”

“Uh...hmm.” You stepped back into your room, pulling from his grasp, anger replacing your desire as you shook your head. “Real nice, Sam, teasing me over a stray thought. I would expect something like that from Dean, but not you.”

Sam followed you into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. You tilted your head in confusion as he gaped at you, the confidence he'd exuded when you opened the door slipping from his face, his eyes now wide and earnest.

“What? No, no! I wasn't teasing...is this,” he sighed, pulling the glasses off and rubbing his hand over his face. “What you said back in the woods, I thought...I thought you would be into this. Look, y/n, I like you, and well, I thought...never mind. I'm just gonna go, I'm sorry.”

He turned back towards the door, his hand reaching for the lock, and you rushed to stop him. You placed your hand over his, tugging him to face you. You smiled up at him, plucking the glasses from his other hand and placing them back on his face.

“So...you like me, huh?” You watched as Sam's features relaxed, his eyes turning hopeful as he nodded silently. Your eyes flicked to his lips, half-pulled into that puppy-dog pout of his, and stepped closer to him. You leaned up and cupped his cheek, your smile widening as you paused an inch from his lips. “Well, guess it's a good thing I like you too, then.”

Sam's eyes lit up behind the glasses, that confidence creeping back into his features as his lips pulled into a soft smile. He raised his hand slowly, as though afraid you would pull away again, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip. You felt the heat of him as his other hand landed at your waist, his warmth sinking through the fabric of your shirt.

“I've thought about this moment for so long. Can...can I kiss you?”

“Please”, you breathed out quietly, involuntarily leaning in further.

Sam tilted his head as he closed the last scant bit of space between you, his lips molding sweetly to yours. You let your eyes fall shut as your lips moved with his, your hand sliding back to wind into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“ _ Sam _ .” you whispered against his lips.

“I told you,” Sam pulled back and you opened your eyes to find him looking down at you, his sunflower irises sparkling with mirth. “It's Clark, Miss Lane, Clark Kent.”

You giggled, your arousal sparking again as you pulled him back down to you, your teeth nipping playfully at his bottom lip. If he was willing to keep going with the impromptu role play he had stopped by to surprise you with, who were you to complain? You weren't lying when you had told him that the glasses had made him look like the Kansas farm-boy you'd spent years drooling over in your teen years, hell, Sam pulled the look off better than even Tom Welling had managed.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Smallville? I think it's okay to call me Lois after all this time. I mean, considering I know your secret and all. Now,” you nipped his lip again as he stared down at you. “What exactly did you plan on doing after I opened the door?”

“Well, Lois, I  _ had _ planned on putting my super strength to good use.” Sam's eyes had darkened as you smirked up at him, and his hands gripped at your hips, pulling you flush against him as his lips found yours again. “Jump.”

You obeyed without thinking, your arms winding around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist as his giant hands slid from your hips to cup the globes of your ass. You gasped softly, your lips parting, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over yours as he walked you back up against the door. You moaned at the taste of him, your fingers tangling in his hair, tugging lightly as you felt the wood press against your back. The easy way he held you up in his grasp, the way his fingers pressed into you, the way his tongue tangled with yours, all melded together to work you into a heady frenzy as you felt your desire ramp higher.

You rocked your hips against him and he groaned, bucking lightly forward in response. You felt his growing erection throb against your ass, the heat of him soaking through the layers of denim between you. You ran your hands over his shoulders, tugging at his shirt, wanting,  _ needing _ to feel his skin under your fingers. Sam broke the kiss, panting, and you reached between your bodies and hurriedly pulled at the flannel of his shirt.

Pushing his hips forward to keep you pinned against the door, he raised his arms for you to tug the fabric over his head. He flashed you a quick smirk before doing the same with your shirt, his arm circling around your waist to lift you away from the door to let the piece of clothing fall to the floor behind you. Before you had a chance to explore the newly-revealed expanse of skin before you, he turned around, gripping you tight as he walked over to your bed. Sam lowered you gently to the mattress and you let your legs fall from his hips as he straightened.

“Sight to behold, Miss Lane.” Sam breathed, your heart fluttering at the awe you heard in his voice as he looked you over. “So beautiful. Tell me what you want, baby. Need to hear it.”

“You, I want you. Want this, so bad.” You sat up on your elbows, your eyes roaming over his bared torso, your breath hitching as your gaze fell to his crotch, denim tented over his straining erection. You flicked your eyes back up to his, emboldened by the knowledge that he was just as affected as you were. “Fuck, need to touch you,  _ Clark _ .”

Sam knelt on the bed, settling between your legs as you pushed yourself further up the mattress. He captured your lips, his hands reaching behind you to find the clasp of your bra. Pulling back, his eyes searched yours again.

“This okay?”

“Yes, Clark. Please...”

He undid the clasp, fingers pulling the straps down your arms and tossing the lacy fabric aside. You watched as his eyes drank you in, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip as loomed over you. You laid back against the pillows, your arms reaching out to pull him back down to you. You let your hands roam down his chest as his lips found yours again, fingers tracing over his muscles, reveling in the way they twitched and jumped under your touch. He groaned softly against your lips as you teased your fingers down his stomach, trailing lightly across the edge of his jeans, his hips bucking lightly against your clothed core.

Sam broke the kiss, panting softly, to trail a path down your throat, his long form scooting down the bed till his mouth found its way to your breast. His lips closed over your nipple, tongue swirling around the pebbled bud as his hand cupped your other breast, his thumb flicking gently at the nipple. Your back arched, your eyes fluttering closed as your hands found their way into his hair, nails scraping gently across his scalp. He let out a low grunt as you tugged at his soft locks, the rumble in his chest vibrating through you, heightening your pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, who knew you were so skilled, Smallville?” You teased, and Sam's teeth closed lightly over your nipple, tugging it taut. “ _ Oh _ ...”

“I'd be more than happy to show you what other skills I possess, Miss Lane.” Sam whispered against your skin, tongue lapping out over your nipple once more before pressing a line of soft kisses down your torso, sliding down your body slowly. “Don't need x-ray vision to see how beautiful you are, baby. Fuck.”

Sam paused at your hip, lips sucking a mark into your skin just above the waistline of your jeans as he settled between your legs, his fingers digging into your thighs through the denim.

“Wanna taste you, Lo'.” His hand slid up to the button of your jeans, his eyes flicking up to lock with yours, the glasses somehow still firmly on his face. His fingers teased under your pants as he watched you and you felt your muscles twitch under his touch. “This still okay?”

“Fuck, yes. And while we're at it,” you gasped out as he smiled and popped the button, long fingers deftly sliding down the zipper as his other hand tugged down the denim fabric. “Consent is super sexy, but, I'm losing my mind here, so consider this blanket permission for the rest of the night, okay, Smallville?”

“Mm, impatient already?” Sam pulled your jeans down your legs, your panties quickly following after. “See, I can do fast, too.”

Your responding giggle trailed off as he nudged your legs wider apart, his fingers slipping between your folds to open you up to him. You let your head fall back against the pillows, your hands fisting the sheets lightly as his tongue laved a hot stripe through your folds, swirling slowly over your clit.

“ _ Shit _ . Oh, fuck, Smallville. Feels good,  _ so _ fucking good.”

Sam chuckled against your core and you moaned as you felt a thick digit push into you as he lifted his head, his sunflower irises thinning as they darkened, his tongue swiping over his lip as he smirked down at you.

“Taste so sweet, Lo'. Fuck,” he groaned, his voice deep and gruff, “you have no idea how many times I've thought about this, you, naked, squirming beneath me. Watching you fall apart, just for me. So beautiful, baby.”

You felt your arousal spike as he spoke, the coil winding tighter. He hummed appreciatively as he slid a second finger into you, thrusting deep, searching for that sweet spot. Sam dipped his head back down and you let out a loud moan as his lips closed back over your clit, his tongue pressing against it.

“Shit, so wet for me, sweetheart,” he mumbled against you. You keened as you felt him rub over your sweet spot, his fingers crooking as he pumped into you. “There you are. Fuck, c'mon, Lois, lemme feel you come for me, baby.”

His pace quickened as his teeth scraped over your clit, the pads of his fingers rubbing against that bundle of nerves, and you felt yourself getting closer to the edge. Your slick cunt clenched around his fingers and your hand found its way to his head, fingers carding through his long locks and tugging as he worked you over. His tongue slid into you, joining his skillful fingers and you bucked down against him, your back arching as you called out.

“Oh, fuck! Right there, baby, don't stop. Don't fucking stop, Sa-Smallville.” You were so caught up in the looming orgasm, the feeling of ecstasy coursing through you, you nearly slipped from the role play, his name almost falling from your lips. “Gonna come, Clark, so fucking close, please.”

Sam looked up at you over the brim of his glasses, the tip of his nose brushing lightly against your clit as his fingers and tongue picked up their pace, urging you closer to the edge. He slid his tongue up through your folds again, a third finger taking its place inside you as he scraped his teeth gently over your clit once before sliding up your body. His fingers continued thrusting into you as he kissed a trail up, between your breasts, along your neck, until you felt the heated panting of his breath ghosting over your ear.

“Fuck, so beautiful like this baby,” he whispered, his voice sending a shiver down your spine. He loomed over you, fingers pumping endlessly, the coil within you winding taut as his lips found yours, swallowing down the moan you let out as you tasted yourself on his tongue. Your hand clutched onto his arm as he pulled back and stared down at you, eyes wide and lust-blown. “Come for me, sweetheart, fuck, lemme see you fall apart.”

You felt his fingers press firmly against that sweet spot as your slick cunt clenched around him, the coil snapping, your orgasm crashing into you. Your fingers dug into his arm as you squirmed beneath him, lips parting on a wordless cry.

“That's it, baby. Shit, you are so fucking gorgeous.”

“Oh, fuck! So good, Sam,” you reached up and tugged the glasses off, needing it to be  _ you and him _ right now, not Lois and Clark, setting them aside and pulling his head down to capture his lips briefly as you rode out your climax. “Oh, Sam, you're too good at that.”

He huffed a quiet laugh as he eased his fingers from your core, his hand coming to grip at your waist. He slipped out of the Clark persona effortlessly, his lips twisting into a lustful smirk as he rolled his hips against you, his straining erection hot against your thigh even through the denim. You moaned softly at the feel of him pressing into you, your hand slipping between your bodies to tug at his jeans, fingers popping the button and fumbling for the zipper as he dipped his head down to kiss you deeply.

His tongue swirled around yours as you pushed your hand beneath the fabric, wrapping around his girth as he grunted against your lips.

“Fuck,” he panted, his breath ghosting over you as he bucked into your hand, your fingers sliding along his thick length as you tugged him free. You watched as his eyes fell closed with a groan when your thumb swirled over the head of his cock, spreading the bead of pre-come around to ease the slide of your hand as you teased him further. “Oh, hell, y/n, feels good. Tell me what you want, baby girl. Hmm, what do you need?”

“Mm, you, Sam. Need to feel you, please.” You continued pumping your hand over his thick cock, your other hand trying to push his jeans and boxers further down. “Fuck me, Sam.”

Sam bucked his hips once more into the circle of your hand before pulling back to climb off the bed. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you watched him strip, revealing the last bits of glorious bare skin, before rejoining you on the bed. He braced himself against the mattress with one hand, the other wrapping around his aching cock as he settled between your legs. You lifted a hand to his face, caressing his cheek as you felt him slide his cock through your folds, his eyes closing briefly, lips parting on a soft grunt of pleasure.

“Fuck, so wet, y/n/n.” He teased your aching cunt, cock sliding over your sensitive clit, pulling a moan from your throat. “Shit, baby girl...condoms?”

“I'm on the pill.  _ Please _ , Sam.”

Sam chuckled, his eyes glinting. He continued to tease you, his fingers leaving his cock to slip inside you, testing.

“So pretty when you beg, baby. If I didn't need you wrapped around my cock so bad right now, I'd definitely explore that more. As it is,” he removed his fingers abruptly, drawing a pleading whine from your lips, and notched the tip of his cock at your entrance. “Oh,  _ fuuuck _ . Shit, knew this sweet little cunt would feel amazing. So wet, so fucking warm.”

You moaned as he pressed into you, his free hand gripping at your hip as you stretched around his girth, every inch of his thick cock filling you perfectly. He stared down at you, nuzzling into your hand as he slowly bottomed out, stilling, giving you time to adjust. You slid your hand to the back of his neck, pulling his head down to you, your lips brushing over the shell of his ear, grinning against him as you felt him shudder. Your legs wrapped around his hips, the heels of your feet pressing against the firm globes of his ass, pulling him impossibly deeper. A growl rumbled in his chest as he fought to stay still.

“Fuck me, Sam,” you whispered in his ear, teeth grazing his earlobe as you clenched teasingly around him. “ _ Move _ .”

“Shit, y/n, keep squeezing me like that, you're gonna make me come so hard.” Sam slid his hand up your side, thumb brushing over your pebbled nipple as he began a slow, tortuous pace, his cock drawing back through your aching cunt. “God, you feel so good, baby girl.”

“Fuck, Sammy.” You tugged at his chin, your lips finding his and kissing him fiercely as bucked down against him. “Faster, baby, need it. Harder.”

His hand drifted back to your hip, fingers gripping tight as he groaned against your lips, his cock pulling out almost completely before thrusting back into you, the tip of it brushing over that sweet spot as he swiveled his hips, grinding into you. You moaned, your arms moving to wrap over his shoulders, your fingers clutching as his pace picked up.

“Like that, baby girl? Huh; want me to fuck this pretty little cunt so that you still feel it tomorrow?”

“Oh, fuck!” You arched your back, breasts pressing flush to his chest, your head falling back against your pillow as he pumped into you, working you ever closer to another climax. “Yes! Fuck, yes, Sammy. Please, need to feel it, baby. Make me come, fuck, 'm so close.”

“Shit, c'mon baby girl.” Sam reached a hand between you, his thumb pressing against your clit, rubbing small circles around it as he began to thrust into you at a near-brutal pace, the feeling of his cock rubbing over your sweet spot combining wickedly with the pressure on your clit to send you quickly over the edge. “Come for me, y/n/n, that's it. Let me feel this sweet cunt choking me. Fuck...gonna make come so good, baby. So tight, fucking perfect.”

You cried out as you came, his name spilling from your lips as your walls clamped down on his throbbing cock. You felt his pace stutter as he chased his own orgasm, spurts of hot cum soon filling you as he thrust into you, working you both through your highs.

“Sam, oh fuck, Sammy. Shit, so good, oh God!”

“You, ah...fuck, baby girl, so amazing.” Sam's lips found yours briefly as his hips stilled, his cock buried deep inside you. His arm wrapped around you, rolling the two of you to your sides as his spent cock slipped from your slick cunt. He brushed a strand of sweat-damp hair from your forehead, fingers surprisingly soft and gentle as his thumb smoothed over your cheek. “I love you, y/n. So much.”

Your breath hitched as he stared down at you, his eyes back to the sunflower kaleidoscope of green-blue-brown that had always mesmerized you. You leaned forward and kissed him languidly, tongues tangling unhurriedly, no goal in sight, just enjoying the taste of each other, learning, memorizing. Breathless, you finally pulled back, curling closer into his embrace.

“I love you, too, Sam. I never thought you'd ever feel the same, never imagined you could ever be mine.”

“Baby, I've been gone on you for years, just too much of a coward to do anything about it, till your little confession on the hunt.” Sam placed a soft kiss to your forehead, the arm at your waist wrapping tighter around you. “Speaking of which, how...um-”

“Oh, Sammy, Clark fucking Kent ain't got nothing on Sam fucking Winchester,” you interrupted with a giggle. “Pretty sure  _ you're _ my favorite superhero, now.”

“Good, 'cause...I was thinking about making this our own Fortress of Solitude.”

Sam tugged your leg over his waist, his hips rocking forward to press his already hardening cock against your thigh. You moaned softly, your desire sparking again as he held you close.

“That your way of saying you're not letting me out of this bed?”

“Not anytime soon.” He rolled you back against the mattress, his cock sliding into you in one smooth stroke, his slow, steady thrusts building the fire back up in your core. “Not if I can help it.” 


End file.
